This invention relates generally to enhancing the load carrying capacity of open flat bed type trucks, and more particularly to improvements in support structure that can rapidly be placed in extended position, over truck flat beds, to carry auxiliary loads at positions elevated above the flat beds.
There is need for the above noted improvements to provide sturdy, reliable and easily assembled extender structure above truck flat beds, to support loads. No prior structure of which I am aware provides the unusually advantageous combinations of structural elements, functions of such elements, and improved results as are provided by the present invention.